James Bond2012
James Bond2012, or simply known as James Bond, is a covert agent and "00" Section Chief of the highly clandestine black ops organization known as the Galactic Secret Service. Known for his keen ability to outsmart his opponents, James had won many battles both on and off the battlefield. Origins James was born in 44 BBY on Naboo to Andew and Monique Bond. They lived a quiet life on their estate is a rural area for most of James' childhood. There, he was taught to fire the family blaster rifle and hunt in Naboo's swamps. James was about 12 when the battledroids invaded Naboo. During the assault, the droids had sieged and overrun the Bond home, killing Andrew and his wife, Monique. Young James was hidden beneath the house, in an old priest's hole. When all went quiet, James came out of his hiding place and discovered his parent's bodies. Dismayed, James hid back into the priest's hole. When he came back out, we was a changed boy; his gentle blue eyes had grown cold. Early Military History By the age of 18, James had enlisted in the Naboo Royal Military, where he quickly excelled in marksmanship and hand to hand combat. Throughout his enlistment, the Naboo military had skirmishes with Nute Gunray and his battledroids, to which Bond was also a part of. By the age of 21, James had left the Royal Military and booked a passage to the Republic's Capitol Planet: Corusaunt. At about that time, the Republic got word of the formation of the CIS and Kenobi, Anakin, and Senator Amidala's capture. Convincing Yoda of the importance the two jedi and the senator by means of stating the jedi's purpose to protect life, Bond combined his efforts with clone commanders X1 and X2 and took part in the invasion of Geonosis. The Formation of the Galactic Secret Service After the Battle of Geonosis, crime began to go up in the Republic. Slavery, assaults, and local mercenaries began to sprout up like weeds. James made an appeal to the Galactic Senate for a new secret service organization. Though Palpatine generally dissapproved of the idea, the proposal was brought to the senate and James was given his chance to form a secret service for the Republic: The Galactic Secret Service. Within months, James had recruited many members and had established a chain of command. Promoting the G.S.S To get the G.S.S up and going, James did some extensive promoting of the G.S.S in the main hall and online in other places. He promoted so frequently that it began to drive others to the point of wanting him to shut up. But his efforts ultimately paid off as some began to come forward and accept the invitation to the Galactic Secret Service. Shakedown of the new G.S.S After the formation of the Galactic Secret Service, James began to put the new organisation through it's paces. As it's first assignment, James issued a squad-wide order for everyone to report to Felucia and assist the clone army in securing the planet. It gave the new members a chance to train in battle tactics and shake out some cobwebs in their abilities. It was then the James Bond found favor in a young agent named Jaden Silverdueler, whose ability to adapt and overcome was nearly unmatched. From that point, James had promoted Jaden to the rank of Second in Command. The Mystery of the People's Parliament The first major fuction of the G.S.S came when a person named Tey Voro came up to Bond in the Jedi Temple. Voro claimed that there was a rogue government called the People's Parliament, and that is was led by Daniel Greenpulser and supported by Xalandra Nova and the Nova Corporation. Voro claimed that not only was Nova Corp. and the People's P arliament allied with themselves and the CIS, but were also personally attacking and conquering other squads, clans, and guilds. With this claim too big and possibly dangerous to ignore, James reluctantly agreed to help him. As a first course of action, James sent his best spies to infiltrate Nova Corp. and the People's Parliament. As they did so, James did his own investigation on Tey Voro, and the further he dug, the worse Voro appeared to be. And as time passed, more of Tey Voro's true nature began to surface. The relation between James Bond and Tey Voro finally broke when Voro infiltrated the G.S.S headquarters. It was then that Voro's true colors were shown that he had the makings of a Sith lord and thought of himself as a god above everyone else. James quickly rallied the G.S.S against Tey Voro and drove him away. Back on the fact-finding mission, James looked into the People's Parliament's and Nova Corporation's past. To his surprise, they had been leaving a trail of destruction behind them. There were videos of CWA members gunning down dummies of Xalandra Nova and the Nova Corp. and expressing sheer hatered of her and the way she handled other people. James attempted to contact Xalandra multiple times, but could not reach her. James then contacted a bounty hunter who had openly expressed her detest for Xalandra Nova, Holly Talon-Blood. Holly was open to James about the "evil" things Xalandra has done, such as trying to take over the galaxy and upsurping pow er from others. James then questioned Holly on what she knew about the People's Parliament, the government Xalandra was closely allied with. However, Talon-Blood knew very little about the Parliament. As the investigation continued, James got word from his spies inside the People's Parliament that the government was destabalizing and that Daniel Greenpulser seemed to have succumbed to paranoia, removing members from the senate in groves. The undercover agents informed James that the Parliament suspects a spy was in their government. One of the agents was ultimately discovered and exiled. The remaining agent worked his way deeper into the Parliament, eventually becoming a general. With the information and evidence of the Parliament's doings, James gave the agent the go ahead to take the Parliament down. That evening, the People's Parliament was left crippled with only Greenpulser and a few members left. With Tey Voro and the People's Parliament virtually gone, it seemed that the month long mission was a success. The People's Parliament tried to rebuild their ranks, allying themselves with another group known as the Seperatist Parliament, but their strength was never fully restored. Tey Voro was never seen on CWA since the G.S.S drove him out. However, a month later, James and one other agent discovered that Voro had changed his name to Caedmon and had joined the People's Parliament. The War Eagle (not available as of yet) The Fall of the Old Galactic Secret Service As the Clone Wars drew to a close, Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side, becoming Darth Vader. James Bond was in the Jedi Temple library when Order 66 began. James reacted quickly and engaged Anakin in a grueling lightsaber combat. James held Anakin for long enough to give the Jedi some time to react, but Skywalker ultimately overcame the skilled swordsman and defeated him. Imperial records state that Bond was killed that night. However, James lived and managed to escape the temple using a clone disguise. James fled Corusaunt and linked up with Kenobi and Yoda at the Tantive IV. As Order 66 was going on, a batallion of clones laid siege to the G.S.S headquarters. The battle lasted for hours as the building's agents and automated defences fought tooth and nail. However, like a futuristic Alamo, the G.S.S fell. The G.S.S's senior officer managed to escape the battle through the emergency chute that leads to a secret exit. The senior members of the G.S.S regroups at the Tantive IV, thus saving the essence of the G.S.S. Escaping the Star Wars Universe With the newly formed Empire locking down control of the galaxy, it was evident to James and the other G.S.S officers that they will either be captured or killed eventually. With that in mind, they sneaked into the now abandoned Nova Corporation's lab and comandeered a wormhole device. Retrofitting it, James Bond turned the wormhole devi ce into a portal and had it installed into an old cave on Dantooine. James invited Kenobi and Yoda to join them, but they declined. James and the G.S.S officers set the portal to self destruct one minute after it is activate. They then stepped through the portal and into another universe. The portal detonated shortly after, causing the cave to collapse as well. It is believed that James and the G.S.S arrived in another distant 24th century galaxy called the Milky Way, where he and his officers are rebuilding the G.S.S. His new name has changed to James Bond@jamesbond2014. Category:Male Characters